the_suzuki_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Annalise A. Medina
Annalise 'is a character created by 'MasterGarmadon102. Please do not edit or use without their permission. Backstory Annalise was born without a father, as the Suzuki Clan killed them with the aim of eradicating the Medina family, whom were major (former) supporters of the Kimber Clan before they disbanded after the long winded Moisson - Kimber wars. Her mother escaped alive, and weeks later gave birth to Annalise. Unfortunately her mother died after giving birth, and was left an orphan... She was found by Draven, who 'gifted' her to the Suzuki Clan... From a young age she was trained to become a member of the Clan, along the way unlocking her Light Magic. By the time Annalise was 7, she met Naomi, and saw her as "weak and stupid", despite being only a year younger than herself. Unlike Naomi, Annalise knew of Draven's true nature. Upon Naomi joining the clan and losing Hiro, Annalise liked to mock her, constantly teasing her for having feelings for him. When Naomi was officially in the clan, her and Annalise became rivals. On the odd occasion, the two would follow each other on their missions, and steal their rival's kill, which obviously would have seriously pissed them off... Years later when hearing the news of Naomi's apparent death, she claimed that she knew Naomi was soft on the inside and would never have been able to succeed in such a mission (which was to kill Naomi's twin Chloe). Naomi returned again after being sent through time, and immediately Annalise attempted to kill her. However, Naomi escaped alive, having snapped Annalise's arm and stabbing her in the leg... Personality Annalise is incredibly selfish, and notably sadistic, but has a rather childish nature when it comes to a rival (mostly Naomi), wanting to be better than them at almost any cost. At times Annalise can be cocky, but she usually doesn't let it get in the way of her missions, as when she is on a mission, she will be VERY determined to complete it. No matter the cost, and no matter who she hurts, as long as it isn't herself. Appearance Annalise has long, straight black hair down to her hips, with silver tips. Her right eye is brown, but her left eye permanently glows blue (due to her Light Magic). Her skin is very slightly tanned, and is rarely seen out of her Suzuki Clan Gi. When she is out of her Gi, however, she wears a black jacket with a grey t-shirt, and a dark blue skirt. She also wears black combat boots and black stockings. Annalise also has a necklace with a small blue crystal in it, containing Light Magic, which allows her to heal herself during or after a mission at will. Abilities Annalise is well trained in the use of Light Magic, and will use it when necessary as self defence, an attack method or to heal herself. Weapons Despite being her rival, the way Naomi and Annalise use their weapons are very similar, except Annalise wields a sai instead of a dagger, with her katana, engraved with her name in the blade, which also has a slight blue tinge to it. Relationships * Matthew Medina - Father (deceased) * Aliyah Medina - Mother (deceased) * Taylor Medina - Great Aunt (deceased) * Paige Kimber - Aunt **Naomi S. Moisson - Cousin and Rival Category:Characters Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Female Category:Medina Famiy